Laxus Dreyar
Laxus Dreyar was an S-Class mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as the grandson of Fairy Tail master Makarov and the son of dark Raven Tail Guild master Ivan Dreyar. He is also an artificially created Dragon Slayer who uses lightning as his element. Appearance Laxus is a tall, blond man, with blue-gray eyes. His hair is styled back, though at his forehead some of his hair falls down. He has a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and is always seen wearing Magic Headphones. His favourite music is Classic Rock & Roll. He wears a black coat with fur on the edges and the end of each sleeves and a green-brown shirt with brown diamond pattern on it under the coat. His pants are wine-red. He is the artificial Lightning Dragon Slayer; he enters Dragon Force mode when accessing his artificial Dragon Slayer powers. In this state, his upper body bulks up and his forearms get covered in flesh-colored scales. Recently he has taken up wearing a cloak. His Fairy Tail Stamp is located on the left side of his chest and is much mored detailed than the normal Fairy Tail Stamp. History Like many members of the guild, Laxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. Laxus felt constantly trapped by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, never got the credit he deserved.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 8 From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his rights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 10 His father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to get his father back since they were still family members but despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father at the time set up his own guild, the Dark Guild 'Raven Tail'. Personality Laxus claimed to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail. Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help. However despite this, it seems that he truly does consider the guild members to be his allies, as none of them (even Gajeel) were affected by his Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 14 In chapter 106 it reveals when he was younger, he didn't have a scar and he was a truly kind boy. While he was a likely candidate to succeed Makarov, Makarov believes Laxus' intentions are not yet right. Laxus stated that when he inherits leadership of Fairy Tail, he will eliminate all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 8 However, after his expulsion it appeared that his attitude may have changed. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Laxus first makes himself known when he comments on Mystogan. Natsu Dragneel wants to fight him but Makarov stops them. Later, when it is revealed that Natsu and Happy have taken an S-Ranked mission without permission, Laxus claims he saw a flying object take an S- class mission poster, but he didn't do anything about it, claiming that he didn't know it was Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 6 After Makarov and Mirajane plead with him to get Natsu back, Laxus declines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 9 Phantom Lord arc Laxus does not bother coming to Fairy Tail's aid during the war on the Phantom Lord Guild. He says he would help only if Lucy Heartfilia becomes his girl and Kana strips for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 12 Enraged by this, Mirajane breaks the orb they are using to speak to him. Later, after the war ends, Laxus shows up and acts very arrogantly, mocking Shadow Gear for their defeat against Gajeel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 10 and claims that if he had been there, Phantom Lord wouldn't have dealt them so much damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 11 This aggravates Natsu to the point where he almost punches Laxus, but with his powers, he avoids confrontation, and leaves, stating that he will remove all weak members from Fairy Tail once he becomes guild master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 13 Fighting Festival arc While on a job, he overhears some people talking about Fairy Tail's hilarious shenanigans at a bar. He walks up to them and instantly scares them away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 3 A baboon named Zatô laughs at him and tries to pick a fight with him. Laxus replies that he never heard his name before and Zatô further provokes him by saying that's because he doesn't get his face plastered all over magazines like some idiots in Fairy Tail. This pisses off Laxus to the point where he asks him if he wanted to die. Zatô blasts him out the wall and shouts that the guild members are weak after all. However, lightning shoots up from the ground and strikes Zatô, frying him in an instant. Laxus is furious and asks when the old man decided to make their guild into a laughing stock. Afterwards, he finds Jet and Droy beating up Gajeel and joins in but tries to kill him, saying that he's the reason why other people look down on his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 21 As Jet shouts at him to stop, he tells him to stay out of it as the weak have no right to say anything and shoots a lighting bolt at Levy that Gajeel takes instead; with this, Laxus leaves even angrier, saying that he can't stand it any longer and will make Fairy Tail his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 23-25 As he returns to the guild, Laxus (out of anger due to the "weakness" of certain members, along with the reputation that the guild had acquired) makes a play for the Guild Master's seat, by having Evergreen turn Cana, Juvia Loxar, Mirajane, Erza, Levy McGarden, Bisca Mulan and Lucy to stone,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 14 and having Freed Justine lock Makarov, and unintentionally Natsu and Gajeel, in the Guild buildingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 14 as well locking the other members within the vicinity of the town. His plan involved having the members of Fairy Tail fight each other in order to defeat him, and if they didn't, the petrified members would be turned to dust. However, with the defeat of Evergreen, at the hands of Erza, who had freed herself early due to her artificial eye filtering the effect of eye-based Magic, the women were released from their petrified state, removing Laxus' former hold on the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 19-21 Because of this loss, Laxus activated the "Thunder Palace", a spell which sets up compressed orbs Lacrima filled with lightning that had the capability of causing dozens of lightning strikes through Magnolia Town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Page 9 After Freed and Bickslow's losses to Mirajane and Lucy respectively, Laxus is confronted in Kardia Cathedral by Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 14 After a brief discussion, Laxus begins to reveal a secret about Mystogan, prompting him to attack, thus beginning their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 16 As their battle started off, Mystogan gained the upper hand via an illusion, only to be caught off guard by a bolt of Laxus' lightning. When Mystogan is asked by Laxus, who he believes is stronger, he replies, " I have little interest in such things, but I would propose Gildarts".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 15 Once Erza and Natsu appeared at the church, Mystogan was caught by surprise as Laxus attacked him directly, shredding the cloth on his face and revealing his face that exactly resembled that of Gerard. Next, Erza was attacked as she looked on in shock,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 19 taking her out of the match and leaving only Natsu to face Laxus, though he still treats him with indifference. Regardless, Natsu takes him on and manages to stay on par with Laxus while the two trade blows. Only to stop when Erza recovers, where the two trade a few blow,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 14 until Erza sets off to stop Laxus's Thunder Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 17 Laxus tries to stop her only to be blocked by Natsu who holds him off to allow Erza to escape, forcing Laxus to continue the battle. As they do so, both argue about the outcome of how the Laxus' plan will end with Laxus firmly believing he can't be stopped. Natsu however starts to note that Laxus doesn't really want to execute his plan and only wants Makarov to give him control of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 6 Laxus constantly denies it but his expressions keep giving him away. Suddenly a report comes up telling the two the Thunder Palace has been shut down thanks to the efforts of the recovered Fairy Tail guild though they're knocked down due to the living link Magic but manage to survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 19 Upon seeing this Natsu asked Laxus how he could run a guild if no one supports one another. Unfortunately Laxus answers "...Through Force" completely going over the edge and fully powers himself up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 20 Natsu tries fighting him but finds he is no match for Laxus in his berserker state, batted around by the thunder mage till he is too weakened to get back up. Laxus prepares to finish him off and fires a tremendous thunderbolt down on Natsu. Luckily for the fire mage, Gajeel appears to save him claiming Natsu as his prey.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Page 11-13 Despite a mutual dislike for one another, Natsu and Gajeel agree to team up to take down Laxus then proceed to attack him together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Page 18 As Natsu and Gajeel continue to land blow after blow on Laxus, they combine their respective Dragon Roar techniques causing a massive explosion. Unfortunately, Laxus rises with nothing more than his shirt destroyed, revealing a intricate tattoo on his left chest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 13 He then tells them that he's going to show them true Dragon Slayer Magic, producing scales on his arms and charging electricity to his mouth. Before Natsu or Gajeel can dodge, Laxus releases his own Thunder Dragon Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 15 Although still alive, the two are paralyzed from the attack. Claiming that he will exterminate all that oppose him, including his Grandfather, he initiates the spell Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 19 Natsu and Gajeel yell at him to stop knowing full well what will happen if he unleashes that Magic. But Laxus doesn't care and continues to do so. Levy suddenly shows up and informs Laxus of Makarov's fading condition due to Laxus's actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 4 However rather then be shocked by the news (as Natsu is) he states he's glad because his chance of being the guild master has increased. With that he unleashes Fairy Law intending to wipe out not only Fairy Tail but everyone in the town as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 7-8 However once the smoke clears, Laxus finds, to his shock, all of his targets still alive with no injury. A wounded Freed then appears and tells him the reason the spell failed: Fairy Law reacts to one heart's to be effective against the target thus Laxus must still considers the guild to be his allies (proving Natsu statement earlier in their fight).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 13-14 Despite this overwhelming evidence Laxus loudly continues to deny it. Natsu, tired of his facade, manages to get to his feet, gather what little Magic he has left and charges Laxus just as the lighting mage does the same. Both mages meet and strike each other head on; however Laxus is the one to deal a blow to Natsu knocking him back. Unaffected, Natsu gets up and charges again though he is once more knocked down. He, however, refuses to stay down claiming to Laxus the guild doesn't belong to him. This only prompt Laxus to smack him some more but despite the damage, Natsu keeps getting back up. Extremely angered by his persistence, Laxus forms a spell called Thunder Dragon Heaven Halberd (which looks like its namesake) and throws it toward Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 11 Too worn out to dodge it, it looked like it will indeed hit the fire mage. At the last second however, the lighting is diverted away from Natsu and onto Gajeel who uses his metal body as a lighting rod to save Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 13 Weakened from using up the last of his power in that attack, Laxus can do nothing as Natsu gathers what strength he has left and rushes him; hitting him with a multitude of fire attacks and sending Laxus flying, finally defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 17 Later, when the members of Fairy Tail are recovering so they can prepare for the postponed Fantasia, Laxus shows up unexpected at the guild house.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 8 However, instead of acting cocky or mocking other members as usual, he walks in on a recovering Makarov, who explains just what Fairy Tail is, before tearfully excommunicating Laxus from the guild. Instead of becoming angry, Laxus takes it with a calm smile, and thanks Makarov for everything, before leaving his crying grandfather.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 19-20 As he informs the Thunder God Tribe of his expulsion, Bickslow tries to convince him otherwise but Laxus tells him not to take action. Laxus watches the Fantasia parade before he leaves and realizes that everyone, including his grandfather whom he despised, is still looking out for him. Laxus leaves the parade realizing what a fool he was, smiling but shedding tears of regret.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 14 S-Class Trial arc As Makarov gets beaten by Hades, he says "it isn't over yet" and extends his hand saying "reach... the one who will inherit my will." Laxus, in a far off place, is seen wondering what this feeling is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 20 Magic and Abilities Laxus's Magic Seal.JPG|Laxus's Magic Seal Laxus_Fairy_Law.jpg|Laxus casting Fairy Law Laxus_physics_projection.jpg|Laxus's Thought projection Laxuslightningform.jpg|Laxus Lightning Form Caster Magic User: His combat prowess is enough to fight on par with very powerful S-Class mages, such as Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 18 He was also able to face two powerful mages simultaneously, such as Dragon Slayer users like Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 2 Also Happy remarked that after Makarov and Gildarts, Laxus was the strongest in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 7 Gajeel, the strongest member of the former Phantom Lord guild, feared what would have happened had Laxus joined the battle between the guilds. Gajeel went as far as to refer to Laxus as a "monster"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 11 *'Artificial Dragon Slayer:' Laxus is a user of Lightning Magic, which allows him to control and make lightning appear from almost anywhere. A major part of Laxus' Magic is Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, giving him the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, and he can eat lightning to heal himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 15 Lightning moves may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods" shown when Gajeel uses his iron rods to save Natsu. However, he has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from the other Guild members, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 14 As it turns out however, the Magic was actually implanted within him by his father as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his Magical potential.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 19 Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: His hand-to-hand capacity is enough to beat Natsu. With his Lightning Magic, he can improve his strength of his arms or legs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 9 Enhanced Magical Power: Laxus has monstous Magical power. Laxus can release his Magical energy into a potent aura around him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 20 Thought Projection: Laxus can create a Thought Projection shown when he creates one during the Fighting Festial Arc Appearances in Other Media Laxus appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Major Battles *VS Zatou - WON *VS Mystogan - UNDETERMINED *VS Erza Scarlet -''' UNDETERMINED''' *VS Natsu Dragneel - WON *VS Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox (1) - WON *VS Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox (2) - LOST Trivia *Laxus's look changes after his first appearance in the manga, when he was depicted as a smoker, had metal greaves and wore a cape. However, later he was made to look like a gangster with a large coat with frills. The smoking was omitted. *In his first appearance in the anime he already had his updated look from the manga and in the Fighting Festival arc he changed to a purple shirt and black pants. *Chico=C=Hammitt apparently has a crush on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Bonus Guild Card #3. Quotes *(To Mirajane) ''"I thought it was just a thieving cat running away with a piece of paper in its' mouth. I had no idea it was Happy."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 6 *(To Makarov) ''"I'm gonna surpass you one day. Not for my father, but for myself. So I can become a man in my own right."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 10 *(To Natsu, regarding how he will take over the guild) "Through force!".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 20 *(To Makarov) ''"Thanks for everything gramps. You take care of yourself."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 19-20 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Thunder God Tribe Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Villains Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Former Villains